Phantasy Star Zero: A New Path
by SlayersFan132
Summary: Oneshot Sequel to "Phantasy Star Zero: A Change of Heart." Reve has gone back to the moon, and Katy is reflecting on what happened last night. However, she doesn't have time to brood: trouble comes up in the Gurhacia Valley, and only by singing and using the power of Justice can they hope to prevail! (Katy's POV, last sentence by Sarisa. Do not blame authoress.)


**A/N: Hello, peopleza of the world! I would like to say that, first off, 'Don't touch my spear' is from Austin & Ally, whenever someone tries to touch Ally's book. Second, as you probably read in the summary, this is a continuation of "Phantasy Star Zero: A Change of Heart," so please X this out and read the other one if you haven't already. This is really just a series of oneshots that I decided to write, so it's purely my imagination. I had a bit of help from my sister on this one, but all she did was add the random, so...heh. She also helped with the randomness in my other oneshot on this, y'know, where it says, "Kai licks Reve's face, and Ogi eats his gun." It took me forever to think of that...Well, anyway, a large amount of credit to my sister.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantasy Star Zero. This is a continuation of a selection of oneshots. Don't sue.**

**Phantasy Star Zero: A New Path.**

_"Do you have to head back? You know, to get back to work as Ana's right-hand man?" I ask suddenly._

_"Yes. Considering we've been so busy on the moon recently, Ana has been busier than all of us. And being such an important figure now, I have to be available whenever she needs me," Reve replies._

_"Oh," I say again._

_He stares at me for a while. Finally, the silence is broken by a light sigh. "I guess I'll see you later?"_

_I stay silent for a while. I finally turn towards Reve, lean forward, and give him a kiss._

_He looks utterly shocked when I pull away. "Katy...?"_

_"Bye, Reve! See you later!" I call, running back to the guild, my face feeling so hot it could melt._

_I run all the way up into my room, close the door, and plop down on my bed before what I did finally occurs to me._

_"I just kissed Reve," I murmur quietly._

_No matter how content I may feel, I still feel guilty. But who's ever heard of it? A human who fell in love with a newman..._

_...I guess it has a nice ring to it..._

* * *

I gaze up at the star-themed ceiling, vaguely considering what happened last night. Reve is back at the moon now, no doubt helping Ana with whatever it is she needs help with. I...I don't quite understand what happened between us, but I just...I have this pained, cramped feeling inside of me...why?

Do I feel that what I did was wrong at all?

...no. No, I don't. I know that what happened was meant to happen. But I expected it even less than Reve did! All of a sudden, this feeling that I had to kiss him came over me, and so...so I did.

Does he feel the same as I do? Will he even talk to me anymore?

I don't know what will happen. That might have damaged our friendship beyond repair, and that's not what I wanted. I didn't want him to...I don't know, run. Flee. Get away.

At the same time...

I shake my head, pull the curtains tight over the bright sunlight, and go back to sleep. This is a problem for later. I shouldn't think about it now, when my mind is still foggy.

* * *

I wake up long after the sun has risen high in the sky. I don't want to get up, but there is undoubtedly a mission waiting with my name on it. I sigh and get out of my warm, cozy, inviting bed, getting dressed and heading downstairs. Kai is down there, and when I get to the Quest Counter, he shoots off into an explanation about precisely what I feared: a quest.

"Katy, there's a quest they wanted you to go on in" —I'm almost hoping he'll say something along the lines of 'the moon' or 'Ana's base'— "Gurhacia Valley."

He must see disappointment in my eyes, because he frowns in bewilderment and inquires, "Katy? What's wrong? This isn't like you."

I then remember that I haven't told any of my fellow hunters what happened last night, and I want it to stay that way for now. My face immediately brightens. "Nothing, Kai. What's the mission about?"

"Well, another large host—hey, isn't that Reve?" He cuts off, staring at the teleporter.

I whip around to find none other than Reve himself, all dressed up in his pink, purple, and black. My jaw hangs slightly open for a few seconds, and a sheepish look crosses his face, before I stutter, "O-oh. Hi, R-Re..." I have to stop and take a deep breath before managing to say his name, "Reve...why are you here?"

He looks quite embarrassed at this point. "Well, Ana sent me to see how I could help out with the hostiles over here, so of course I had to come." Red lightly colors his face, and he shoots a nervous glance at Kai, who is standing right behind me.

"What's going on between you two?" the brunette wonders absently. "One second you're best friends and the next...ugh, I'll never get it." He shakes his head in defeat.

Ogi, who has just joined our little group of conversationalists, mutters to Kai, "Humans are so strange. Your behavioral patterns are...well, annoying, to say the least."

Kai shoots a glare at the CAST before relenting. "I guess you're right. Katy's attitude can get out of hand every once in a while."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?!" I snap, glaring daggers at the both of them.

"Nothing, nothing!" they reply, but I can swear that Kai just whispered, "See what I mean?"

I continue to glare at the two of them and still manage to say to Reve, "Well, I was about to go on a mission in Gurhacia Valley. Would you like to come along?" I act totally nonchalant about it, but inside my mind is racing, screaming, _WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING? ONE OF US MIGHT GET HURT AGAIN, OR SOMETHING BAD COULD HAPPEN, OR MAYBE—or maybe what? It's not like I'm gonna kiss him again. _I mentally roll my eyes and kick myself. _Shut up, me._

It takes me a moment to realize that Reve said something.

I blink a few times to see all three of my compatriots looking at me with curious looks on their faces, and finally I ask, "Sorry, what was that?"

Much facepalming ensues.

"I-I said sure, Katy," Reve replies, rubbing his face from where he smacked it.

I huff, "Sure, blame me for your facepalming," and walk to the Quest Counter to accept the quest, slinging my spear over my shoulder. While I'm at it, I visit the blonde at the other side of the counter to earn the titles, 'Kai's Friend,' 'Ogi's Friend,' and 'Sarisa's Friend.'

"Okay, so I've befriended a lot of people," I mutter as everyone facepalms again. "I kind of made that a title so I could get Kai's awesome sword, and maybe while I'm at it I'll get one of Reve's awesome weapons. Y'know, just to collect."

"Hoarder," I hear Kai mutter under his breath.

I shoot another glare at him before accepting my rewards, putting them in my Trunk, and walking off with my spear still dangling carelessly. It swings right beside Ogi's metal face, and whatever he has as eyes gets huge. "P-please watch where you swing that...that deadly...yet amazingly awesome Grasiza+40..." he exclaims.

I shrug and place it more securely on my shoulder. "Better?" This time it barely misses Lindow's face.

The female CAST yells, "Miss Katy, I will not tolerate weapons in the guild! Please put your spear away immediately!" She begins chasing me around with a large bazooka, therefore breaking her own rule, but oh, well.

I somehow fit my seven-foot-long spear into my three-inch pocket and gulp. "W-well, Reve, let's be on our way, okay?"

He glances uneasily at Lindow's bazooka, which is now pointing in his direction while she mutters under her breath, "If you show any signs of pulling out that double-blade of yours, or even that itty-bitty little laser gun..." and also gulps, following me hastily after signing up for the quest.

"So," he says as we reach the teleporter and appear in Gurhacia Valley. He sounds a bit...well, strange is one way to put it. He also looks extremely pale, but that might be because he had a bazooka stuck in his face. "Are you mentioning..._it _to anyone?"

"No," I reply instantly, taking a swipe at a hostile that looks like a small...cross between a...werewolf and a boar, I would guess. "Are you?"

"Never in a million years will I admit to something so...unknown to the newman race," Reve assures me.

"How is it unknown?"

He looks very thoughtful at this point. "Well, it's unknown because, not only have we only been alive for around 50 years, we have never communicated with humans to the point of...well, you get it. It's not that we're...racist, or anything, it's just that it's...different, to us."

"Oh, I get it."

I really don't get it at all, but I try to put it in my own words. "Basically, since you've been isolated from all the beings on earth, you've never really known how to get very close to them, and it seems like a strange thought to...as you said."

We both seem to be extremely uncomfortable after this little chat, and then we move on to the hostiles in the next area. I kill a few more of those were-boar things and then turn towards the Helion that is currently occupying twice as much space as Reve and I combined. It only takes a few swings to finish it off, but it gets pretty annoying when it leaps annoyingly from one place to another when you're trying to get a strike in.

Reve spends half the time trying to chase it around as it leaps from one corner to the other, and finally it gets into the middle. I sigh and smack it in the head, causing it to explode. A treasure box appears in the middle of the clearing, and I smack that to get it to open. I wonder why so many things require violence these days...

"So why are you so prone to hitting things in the head?"

At this comment, I punch Reve in the face before realizing three things:

1. I just hit _Reve _in the head.

2. I just proved his point.

3. I'm hungry.

"Heh. Sorry, Reve; I really didn't mean to hit you, it's just a—"

"Reflex? Yeah, Ana's said that a few times after doing the exact same thing," he mutters, using a small Resta technique on his nose—his poor, poor, now broken nose...

My stomach growls loudly, and I laugh nervously. "Well, I guess I'll have to wait for brunch a while longer, right?"

I see a small smile cross his face. "Brunch? Are you saying that you didn't eat breakfast this morning?"

"Too busy sleeping," I reply with another laugh, collecting my pretties (Meseta) and heading over to the next section of hostile-controlled land.

We continue our conversation even as we're fighting multiple hostiles:

"So, you're telling me that you didn't eat at all this morning, and you still fight like you've got millions of calories to burn?"

"Why do you think I'm so skinny? I eat a ton. I _do _have millions of calories to burn."

"You must have a pretty high metabolism then..."

"Well, of course. Otherwise I'd be a giant pig."

"You have a point there."

"_What was that?!_" My spear—accidentally, of course—flies out of my hands in his direction just as I finish off another Helion, barely grazing his cheek and cutting a partial amount of his '_beautiful, silky white hair,_'as he calls it.

He scoffs and yells back, "I was very fond of that particular inch of hair, mind you!"

"Well, I was very fond of my poor, poor spear and my ego, thank you very much! And it was purely accidental!" I exclaim as my spear flies into a bush and more hostiles appear. I hiss in exasperation, pulling out my Jasper Roar daggers and swinging away at the next wave of attackers. They're not upgraded quite to the limit yet, but I recently used 10 Trigrinders to upgrade them a bit more, and I believe they've still got a way to go before reaching a level as good as my treasured Grasiza+40.

Now if only I could reach that stupid bush...

"So now it's my fault that you threw your _very dangerous weapon _at me? Seriously, Katy, you could have taken more than just my hair," Reve complains, gesturing to his head and giving me a 'you could have slit my throat!' look.

I huff. "I never said that!"

"Of course you didn't. I was just making an observation, considering how close you came. Lucky me, your spear wasn't thrown straight at me..."

As I chop the remaining hostiles to pieces, I continue to glare daggers at Reve. Like, I'm glaring Jasper Roar daggers at him, and those are deadly, as shown directly to the left of this comment here. Finally, after obtaining the pretty, shiny weapons ("Stop hoarding! It's not good for you!" Kai yells), I tap my foot, trying to use the Force to pull my weapon towards me.

"It's not working," I mouth to Reve. I'm sure my face is completely purple from how hard I've been trying to get it to work...

"You look like you're constipated. Here, let me go climb over there and stop you from doing anything stupid or crazy." With a hop, a skip, and a leap, he's reached my spear and is about to pick it up.

And then I'm at his shoulder, screaming in his ear, "Don't touch my spear!" and snatching it away from him. Then I reappear back where I was standing as though I never moved, but I'm sure I just gave Reve a few mental scars (on purpose, too!).

We continue through the valley until we finally reach the very clearing I killed my first dragon in. Sadly, however, the big brute's body was moved by the guild, so as not to give anyone a heart attack. I wish I had collected one of its horns, at least...you know, to...um...sell! Yeah, that's it! Sell!

A deafening roar penetrates the eerie silence in the clearing (or better put, cliff). Something peers over the top of the cliff at us, and it looks like a giant dog. Well, if dogs had freaky long fangs and poison dripping from their mouths...and could stand up...and walk around...and climbs led—OH, UNHOLY (content bleeped because the rating is not to be changed from K+)!

"RUN, REVE! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIFFFFFEEEEE!" I scream, running off and attempting to jump off the other side.

He grabs the back of my braid, though (curse stupid braids), and pulls me back as I fume and curse desperately. "First off, let's see what we're facing," he says calmly, watching as it rises to full height. Then he screams, "WHAT THE (bleep) IS THAT?! Install a Telepipe...install a telepipe before we get squished like pancakes on Saturday mornings...at SlayersFan132's father's house..."

I sit calmly by the ground and begin to slowly install a Telepipe.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? HURRY UP!"

And suddenly Kai appears, full-out grinning, with about twenty thousand other hunters, saying, "Yeah, this is a Xenosist. They're kinda deadly, and they're pretty scary at first. Until you find out that they don't like music."

And we all burst into a chorus of, "O' Christmas Reve, O' Christmas Reve, How lovely is your hair? O' Christmas Reve, O' Christmas Reve..."

The Xenosist releases another...what would you call it? A belch? as we march into another song.

"Silent Kai, Holy Kai, All is calm. All is Kai..."

Another belch ensues.

"Katy the Blonde-Haired Hoarder (Hoarder), liked to give mental scars. And if you ever saw her (saw her), you would even say she's PSYCHO. All of the other hunters (hunters) used to scream and run away. They never liked poor Katy (Katy) 'cuz she always hoarded things."

The Xenosist is getting quite fed-up at this rate, and even if I don't like the song they're singing, I start singing along...then I force them to change songs!

"Sarisa's comin' to town! Sarisa's comin' to town! Sarisa is coming...to town! You better watch out, you better stand back 'cuz Sarisa likes raising her voice. Sarisa is coming to town! She watches you at night. She lets the bedbugs bite. She knows if you've been hurt or not, and then she'll heal you."

"KAI!"

"Oh, Mother Trinity. I'm dead," Kai whispers even as everyone gains 5 experience points from the Xenosist.

"HEY! WE DESERVE MORE EXPERIENCE THAN THAT!"

1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 experience points later...

Everyone is throwing gold up in the air and shouting in joy, all past level 100. Well, everyone but the five of us...since the game makers hate us.

"Victory!" Sarisa exclaims, holding up a very Amelia-like Justice sign and standing over Kai's corpse. Then she revives him, gives him a kiss, and says, "So, Kai. Did you learn your lesson?"

"No."

Five-hundred deaths later...

"Now have you learned your lesson?"

"...yes..." he says in a small voice. "*Cough cough*."

"That's just cold," Reve and I say at the same time before glancing at each other and blushing.

Kai immediately recovers, crosses his arms, and says, "Seriously, what's going on with you two?" before dying again.

"Nothing..." we say as he's revived for what must be the billionth time. Sarisa must have a lot of magic...


End file.
